


Swish new digs

by canyousmellchips



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyousmellchips/pseuds/canyousmellchips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the transmedia tweets and tumblr posts... Carmilla finds some new gifts for her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swish new digs

            **L** aura finished editing her last video and went upstairs to finally have some rest after a long day. She was also curious to know where the hell had Carmilla gone that was taking so long. The vampire only said something about them needing new clothes and left Laura in her makeshift news studio.

            The bedroom was dark with the lights off and Laura tried to get the stuff she needed for a bath, bumping into the wardrobe but too tired to care about the old lamps. That bathtub was heaven after all the days they’d had without a proper shower as they fled the university. Laura got off the bath and put her clothes on, humming while she opened the door to finally throw herself in the big white bed she so loved it.

            When the tiny girl was contently hiding under the covers she heard someone else in the bedroom for the first time and jumped to get to the lamp close to her side of the bed.

            “Carm, you scared me! What are you doing?” she asked her hot girlfriend, who was folding clothes into a pile at the end of the bed. Laura thought she had never seen Carmilla actually folding anything ever before.

            “Sorry, I was going to make a surprise for you,” the vampire answered with a soft smile as she pulled more and and more clothes out of the giant bag she always carried around with her stuff.

            “Do we really need that much clothes? I’m just one small person.”

            “It’s for your friends too.”

            Laura stopped admiring a cute dress she found and turned back to the other girl. She couldn’t believe Carm would care enough to find stuff for Perry and Lafontaine too.  Sometimes it still got her by surprise how much of a softy her hundreds years old girlfriend could be.

            “Aaand… I have something else for you”, said Carmilla, going outside of the bedroom for a few seconds. She came back with a big yellow thing in her hands. Wait was that her…?

            “My yellow pillow! I can’t believe you found it again!” Laura exclaimed, jumping to hug her.

            “Actually is a new one. Sorry, cutie, I guess the old one is gone now. But this one is big enough for both of our pretty heads.”

            The human felt her heart warm at Carmilla’s act. She threw the pillow away in the bed and put her arms around her girlfriend, kissing her hard.

            “Let’s see if this one is as fluffy as the old one,” said Carmilla, laying the other girl on the bed.

            “I have a feeling this one is going to be even better,” was all that Laura said before she pulled Carm’s body closer to her.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Because there is nothing more romantic than your vampire girlfriend stealing new clothes for you... Props to Alli for always cleaning my grammar!


End file.
